In medical examination for a circulatory organ or abdominal region, a doctor makes subjective diagnosis while referring to an electrocardiographic complex, ultrasonic images, and the like. For this reason, the doctor sometimes overlooks abnormality. If a doctor cannot discriminate abnormality with an electrocardiographic complex or ultrasonic image, redundant diagnosis is sometimes performed by using another diagnosis modality. This may lead to a deterioration in diagnosis efficiency.